De corazón Cálido y dulce a Frio y amargo
by Lety098
Summary: Hinata decide irse junto con Sasuke con Orochimaru para que el segundo no mate a Naruto quien ya se ha convertido en Hokage, ¿Podrá Naruto regresar a Hinata y a su mejor amigo a la aldea? Y lo mas importante ¿podrá hacer que el corazón frío de Hinata vuelva a ser el cálido que era antes?
1. Chapter 1

Desde hace tiempo he querido escribirlo, haber que pasa...

En este Fanfic Orochimaru aún está con vida...

* * *

Había pasado casi un año desde aquel enfrentamiento contra Pain en el cual Hinata le había confesado lo que sentía a Naruto, pero desde aquel día ninguno de los dos hablaba sobre ese tema, de hecho, no habían podido verse a la cara desde aquel momento.

Hinata sentía que Naruto evitaba cualquier contacto con ella, ya sea visual o contacto directo, al grado de denegar misiones en las que estuviera involucrada Hinata o el clan Hyuga. Todos, incluso Tsunade-sama, sabían la tensión que existía entre la pequeña Hyuga y el poseedor del zorro de nueve colas.

-Me odia – murmuró la peli-azul mientras miraba al horizonte como estaban tallando el rostro de Naruto en la montaña de los Hokages puesto que él por fin había llegado a convertirse en Hokage como tanto tiempo lo había estado deseando.

Se escucharon unos leves golpeteos detrás de su puerta y la oji-blanca dio un respingo pues no había escuchado venir a nadie.

-Hinata, soy Neji. ¿Puedo pasar? –murmuró su primo.

-Aunque te diga que no, entrarás. No tiene sentido responderte – dijo con una risilla mientras miraba entrar a Neji con lo que parecía ser un paquete - ¿Qué es eso? – preguntó la peli-azul señalando la caja.

-Fui a ver a Tsunade-sama esta mañana, dijo que necesitarías esto para la misión que te acaba de encomendar – ella alzó una ceja y miro a su primo extrañada pues no recordaba ninguna misión que le hubiera dicho

– Tranquila -continuo hablando Neji - dijo que hay una nota en la que te dirá lo que tendrás que hacer – le explicó su primo con una sonrisa – Lo único raro, fue que me dijo que nadie aparte de ti viera esto y que por nada del mundo abriera la caja –soltó un suspiro – En fin, sus razones tendrá – le pasó la caja a Hinata y ella dejó la misma sobre su cama como si fuera una bomba a punto de estallar, con temor.

-Muchas gracias, Neji. Veré de que se trata y después partiré a cumplirla –murmuró sin dejar de mirar la caja. Él asintió y salió del lugar aun pensando en la actitud tan rara de Tsunade.

-_Qué extraño… normalmente Tsunade nunca le dice eso a Neji y no es la primera vez que le pide que me traiga algo para una misión_ – pensó Hinata.

Tomó la caja con las manos y la abrió cuidadosamente y con sus manos temblorosas puesto que jamás se comportaba así Tsunade.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en la sala de los Hyuga….

-Señor – dijo uno de los guardias que protegía la casa llamando a Neji – el Hokage está aquí y exige ver a la señorita Hinata.

_¿El Hokage?_ ¿Qué hacia Naruto en su casa, si ni siquiera había querido hablar con Hinata desde hace un año y ahora se presenta como si nada a exigir hablar con ella?

-Debería tener mierda en vez de cerebro ese chico –murmuró Neji – Yo lo atenderé –dijo y el guardia dejó entrar a Naruto a la casa encontrándose con Neji.

-¿Dónde está? –fue todo lo que dijo Naruto antes de introducirse a la casa e ir abriendo cada puerta que se encontraba en su camino buscando a Hinata.

-Naruto, ¡Detente! –Le ordenó Neji pero el rubio hizo caso omiso a las palabras del Hyuga -¡Naruto! –esta vez le grito y observó como la mirada de había cambiado, sus ojos tenían una tonalidad rojiza y alrededor de su cuerpo había un chakra rojo, _el __chakra__ de zorro…_

-¿Dónde está? – volvió a repetir la pregunta pero esta vez su voz era más gruesa y con un aspecto terrorífico.

-¿Para que la quieres? –se escuchó un grito de la habitación de a fondo del pasillo, este grito provenía de una voz femenina. Naruto no tuvo más que buscar puesto que ya lo había encontrado lo que había venido a buscar.

El rubio corrió hacia esta habitación en la cual se encontraba una chica de piel blanca, casi traslucida, tirada en el suelo e inconsciente. Esta parecía dormida, pero una extraña marca en su cuello indicaba lo contrario.

Había una nota, una nota escrita con lo que parecía ser… ¿sangre? Y era resiente puesto que al pasarle los dedos esta escurría. Entonces miró la mano de Hinata, una cortada que arrastraba la mitad de su muñeca y de ahí escurría sangre.

En la nota decía….

**_Ya te he quitado a tu amigo… ahora a tu amada… me pregunto cuántos más te he de quitar antes de matarte a ti también…._**

**_Orochimaru_**

Se sintió un estruendo y un quejido proveniente de la muchacha hizo que ambos muchachos en la habitación voltearan a mirarla.

Naruto tocó la frente de la peli-azul y esta tenía fiebre, no tardaría demasiado en ponerse peor. Sabía que Sakura había visto con sus propios ojos cómo evolucionaba la trasformación y sería indicado que ella estuviera aquí.

Solo una frase cruzó por su mente en cuanto miró a Hinata.

-Te dije que me dijeras donde estaba, ahora es demasiado tarde… -murmuró mirando al primo de la joven.


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto miraba el cuerpo inconsciente de aquella chica que había intentado salvar sin lograrlo y como lo único que hacía era respirar con suma quietud y paz. Había tenido fiebre toda la noche y en más de una ocasión se habían escuchado gemidos de dolor por parte de la peli-azul, él sufría al ver que no podía hacer nada por calmar aquel dolor que la acechada, pero lo que más le dolía era ver que él pudo haber hecho algo para detenido o, incluso, impedido aquel sufrimiento.

Naruto se encontraba con su mano agarrando la de ella. Admiraba aquel cuerpo inmóvil y el cómo su suave respirar, uno que otro ruido de las enfermeras y el chasquido que hacía con su lengua era todo lo que se escuchaba en kilómetros.

Eran cerca de las 4 de la madrugada y él no había podido conseguir el sueño ni cuando, los propios familiares de la muchacha se habían retirado.

Fue entonces cuando un ruido en el techo llamó la atención del rubio oji-azul. Se podían distinguir algunos pasos, pero él no le mostró mucha importancia, ya que él, como el Hokage que era, había mandado a sus mejores Ninjas para vigilar el hospital y cuidar que Orochimaru no se acercara a Hinata como antes lo había hecho con Sasuke y lograr convérselo de irse con él.

¡No permitiría que ella corriera con la misma suerte que Sasuke!

Se escuchó un estruendo parecido al de cuando se rompe una ventada seguido por unos pasos acercándose. El rubio se sobresaltó e impulsivamente saltó sobre la oji-blanca para protegerla en caso de que aquel sonido proviniera de algún atacante o, peor aún, delo mismo Orochimaru.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió y, con paso firme y decidido, entró un viejo conocido de Naruto y… se podría decir que el ex – mejor amigo de Naruto, Sasuke Uchiha

* * *

Los ojos se sentían sumamente pesados. Incluso le dolía abrirlos, escuchó unos tenues murmureos cerca de ella y algunos pasos acercándose a ella. No había escuchado nada después de aquel estruendo que había hecho que aquel cuerpo cálido que la protegía se hubiese alejado de ella.

Sintió como la cómoda cama era remplazada por unos fuertes brazos. Intentó zafarse de ellos, pero sus esfuerzos eran demasiado débiles sin mencionar que la peli-azul no podía ni abrir sus ojos, mucho menos mover sus manos o liberarse.

Dejó de luchar y se dejó llevar, sabía que nunca podría luchar contra alguien en esas condiciones incluso un bebé le ganaría en el estado en que estaba.

Todo se volvió obscuro y no sabía con exactitud lo que pasaba alrededor.

Hinata solo sintió al principio paz, después un dolor profundo parecido al de llamas recorriendo todas tus venas.

Pensó en Naruto y eso…. Eso le dio una gran fuerza por luchar por abrir los ojos e intentar luchar.

Lo vio, la dejó atónita.

Pudo imaginar mucho, pero esto definitivamente no.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en la casa de los Hyuga….

-¿Qué fue lo que le pasó a mi hija? –preguntó con esa voz calmada que se le distinguía al padre de Hinata y Líder del Clan Hyuga, Hiashi Hyuga.

-No estamos muy seguros – murmuró la Quinta Hokage, Tsunade - Nunca le mandé nada a Hinata, es más…. ¡Hasta ahora no he mandado a ningún Ninja a alguna misión!

La vista de los presentes giró hacia el primo de la joven, Neji Hyuga

-Pero... Pero… ¡YO LA VI! ¡EN EL CAMPO DE ENTRENAMIENTO 3! ¡ME DIJO QUE LE ENTREGARA ESA CAJA A HINATA! –comenzó a aladear el joven.

-Imposible –le contradijo la rubia – ¡Yo he estado con Sakura y Shizune en mi oficina todo el día!

-¡Callaos! –Ordenó nuevamente el Líder del Clan – Eso no me importa en lo más mínimo, ¿Quién pudo haberle hecho eso a mi hija y porqué? ¡Esas son las preguntas que deberían estarse haciendo y no donde se encontraba la Hokage en el momento ocurrido!

Todo el mundo se calló, Hiashi pasó su mirada a todos los presentes. A su lado derecho estaba su hija menos, Hanabi, seguido por Neji, su sobrino.

En frente de él estaba La Quinta Hokage, junto con su secretaria, Shizune.

Todos lo miraban como si esperaban que él dijera algo; sin embargo, Tsunade se le adelantó diciendo:

-Aún no tenemos pruebas de nada, Hiashi. Creemos que es el mismo que se llevó, hace ya un tiempo, a otro ninja de los nuestros, Sasuke Uchiha. Creemos que esto está detrás de…

-¿Sasuke Uchiha? –Interrumpió el joven Neji - ¿Piensan que Orochimaru está detrás de mi prima? ¡No tiene sentido! ¡Hinata no es nada parecida a Sasuke! ¡¿Por qué quería Orochimaru a Hinata?

-Te equivocas, Neji. Ella comparte algo con Sasuke. Orochimaru abusara de ello, probablemente use esa debilidad al igual que lo hizo con Sasuke…- continuó la Hokage.

-No lo comprendo…. ¿Qué comparten Hinata y Sasuke? ¡Ellos no se parecen en nada! – continuó repelando su primo.

-Hinata y Sasuke comparten un dolor…. Pero claro, cada uno lo tomó de diferente manera. Hinata guardó dolor, Sasuke rencor….

-¡Habla en español Tsunade! ¡Cada vez entiendo menos! –interrumpió nuevamente.

-¡Si me dejaras de Interrumpir tal vez podría explicarles! –Gruñó furiosa la Hokage a lo que Neji solo pudo asentir y después continuó diciendo - durante la infancia de ambos vivieron a la sombra de sus hermanos: Sasuke de Itachi y Hinata de Hanabi. Como dije antes, Hinata guardó ese dolor provocado en parte porque usted –señalo al padre de Hinata – la olvidó por completo ocupándose solamente de su otra hija menor, Hanabi. Por otra parte; Sasuke lo guardó en el rencor hacia su hermano debido a que mató a su clan. Ambos con un dolor profundo. Ambos provocado, dicho dolor, por su hermano. Ambos diamantes en bruto que podría usar Orochimaru para hacerse más fuerte de lo que es.

-¿Quieres decir que todo esto es mi culpa? – dijo molesto el padre de Hinata.

-Teóricamente – fue todo lo que dijo la Hokage.

Todos, incluso su hija menos Hanabi, pensaron que el señor Hyuga reaccionaria con furia ante el comentario de la Hokage; al contrario, se sintió culpable, lo último que su esposa había querido era que cuidara de sus hijas y siempre creyó que si lo hacía, por el contrario, no los cuidaba, solo los mantenía. Si Hinata alguna vez tuvo una figura paterna fue Neji. No recordó ni un solo momento en que hubiera visto feliz a Hinata con sus propios ojos, solo en fotografías y nunca salía él en ninguna de ellas.

Desde pequeña Hinata tenía la idea en su mente que él no la quería ni siquiera un poco, al contrario, él la amaba, mas nunca se lo demostró y tal vez ahora era demasiado tarde para decirle lo mucho que la quería.

Unos pasos se escucharon acerarse y una puerta se abrió de golpe entrando Sakura a la sala.

-¡Tsunade! ¡Ha ocurrido algo en el hospital! –informó acercándose a la Hokage sin mirar siquiera a alguno de los que estaban presentes.

-¿Qué pasó? –dijo la rubia.

-Es Hinata… bueno… Naruto la estaba cuidado, pero… hace rato entré en la habitación y no estaba ni Naruto ni Hinata. Además había una ventana abierta y mucha sangre regada por el suelo. Todos los guardias que vigilaban la habitación están heridos o muertos –dijo la peli-rosa balbuceando en algunas frases – No sabemos nada de Hinata o Naruto –concluyó – pero encontré esto – le entregó a Tsunade un pequeño trapo blanco manchado de sangre, era parte de una camisa y el símbolo Uchiha estaba marcado en él.

-Sasuke… -murmuró Tsunade - ¿Qué les dije? –miró a los presentes. Después volvió a mirar a Sakura – Busca a Sai, Shikamaru, Ino, Kakashi y salgan en busca de ellos.

-Un momento Tsunade – interrumpió nuevamente Neji – Yo iré con ellos.

-Muy bien – aceptó, en las condiciones entre más personas hubiera en el equipo mejor y el Byakugan de él sería más fácil hallarlos – Vallan.

Sakura y Neji salieron disparados en busca de Hinata.

-Espero que esta vez sí podamos convencerla de volver…. ¡Dios! ¡Que no ocurra lo mismo que con Sasuke!

* * *

_**Bueno... la continuacion de mi Fanfic. Espero que les guste *W***_


	3. Chapter 3

Orochimaru le había ordenado a Sasuke que capturara al nuevo miembro de su poderosa organización.

Ahora, la presa dormía pasivamente en la cama de Sasuke sin la menor idea de lo que le iba a pasar. Orochimaru tenía grandes planes para ella, empezando por separarla de cada uno de sus seres queridos. Él planeaba convertir el dolor causado por el rechazo de su padre en odio hacia él y hacia su aldea. Sasuke conocía que, para Hinata, era imposible guardar rencor en su corazón. Ella no era como él…

…. Cada golpe que él recibía hacia que su corazón, si es que aún tenía, se volviera más oscuro: por otra parte, para Hinata, aumentaba su inseguridad y eso mismo hacia que fracasara en la mayoría de sus misiones. Eso podía ser más una desventaja que algo favorable para su organización.

-No entiendo porque la trajiste aquí– dijo Sasuke a Orochimaru en cuanto el segundo entró en la habitación con una nota de indiferencia presente en su voz. Conocía muy bien los motivos por los que Orochimaru lo había traído a él aquí. Pero una chica Hyuga y no cualquier chica, si no la de la Rama principal y futura heredera – Hinata siempre ha sido débil, la más débil de todos. Para nosotros, solo será un estorbo.

-Lo mismo dijeron los demás acerca de ti cuando te traje aquí. Hasta ahora, no me he arrepentido de esa decisión. La chica Hyuga tiene más potencial de lo que crees y no dudaría que, en algún fututo, se convirtiera en alguien mucho más fuerte que tú o, incluso, que yo mismo –esas palabras tomaron por sorpresa al joven Uchiha quien nunca imaginó que esa niña indefensa que yacía en la cama dormida pudiera convertirse en alguien mucho más fuerte que él.

-Solo que le falta una cosa – continuó hablando Orochimaru – Odio y rencor, es demasiado pura para herir a alguien. Para eso te necesitaré a ti. Tú mejor que nadie conoces el sufrimiento y, al igual que ella, has sufrido demasiado. Tu deber será enseñar a tomar ese dolor en contra de los que te hirieron y no en contra de ti mismo, como ella lo hace.

-¿Por qué tengo que hacerlo yo? – preguntó molesto el pelinegro – Hay más personas, ¿Por qué tengo que ser yo necesariamente?

-Tu deber es seguir mis órdenes. Limítate a obedecerlas y no me cuestiones –hizo una pausa y se escuchó un chasquido de la lengua de Sasuke – por cierto, ¿Qué hiciste con el mocoso de Uzumaki? – Sasuke cambió su posición a algo más relajado y soltó un leve rizar.

-Ya no tenemos que preocuparnos por él. Como me lo dijiste, lo mantengo encerrado y en un cuarto donde no podrá sacar ningún tipo de Chakra, ni el del Kyubi ni tampoco el de él.

Se escuchó un leve movimiento de la Hyuga. Posiblemente pronto despertaría y eso, en parte, no les convenía ni a Orochimaru ni a Sasuke.

-¿Qué haré con ella? – Preguntó Sasuke a Orochimaru – No se puede quedar todo el tiempo en mi recamara.

-Llévala donde está Uzumaki –dijo sin prestarle mucha importancia. Posteriormente se levantó y se fue.

Sasuke se acercó hacia la Hyuga y la cargó nuevamente en brazos. Se sintió extrañado al tomarla en brazos. Nunca había hablado con ella lo suficiente como para conocerla, pero al menos no era una lunática obsesionada con él como todas las demás chicas que conocía.

Ni siquiera se tomó la molestia de mirar cómo se encontraba su viejo amigo. Solo lanzó hacia un lado el cuerpo que llevaba cargando y después se fue, era una pérdida de tiempo lidiar con tontos cargos que le daba Orochimaru.

* * *

Se movió incomoda tratando de encontrar la mejor posición en la que alguna parte de su cuerpo no le doliera. Sin embargo, esa posición era inalcanzable. Cada vez que se movía calmaba un dolor pero provocaba otro.

Sus ojos se sentían pesados y la piel le ardía, por un momento creyó que en sus venas había lava en vez de sangre.

Con mucha dificultad pudo abrir los ojos y ahí estaba….

…. Tirado en el suelo e inconsciente el gran enamorado de su vida, Naruto Uzumaki.

Apenas pudo obligar a sus piernas a moverse y acercarse a él.

Recargó la cabeza de él en sus piernas y vio que en su pecho tenía una profunda herida que aún sangraba. Se sentía imponente al no ser como Sakura, una ninja medico que en cuestión de segundos podría estabilizarlo. Lo único que podía hacer era romper un pedazo de su chaqueta, enrollarlo alrededor del pecho de él y esperar que eso pudiera calmar el sangrado.

Miró alrededor y parecía estar en una especie de cueva.

-_Una cueva muy obscura y húmeda –_ pensó.

Encontró que había una botella de agua tirada y pensó que podía intentar despertar a Naruto. Al intentarse acercar a tomar el agua un ruido llamó la atención de la Hyuga. Alguien venía bajando lo que parecían ser unas escaleras. Intentó activar su Byakugan para poder ver quien venía, pero no podo. Era como si nunca hubiera poseído dicho poder.

-Ni siquiera lo intentes – le advirtió una voz conocida – Aquí no puedes usar ningún tipo de Chakra…

-Sasuke Uchiha… – murmuró algo sorprendida Hinata e impulsivamente se hizo hacia atrás llevándose consigo el cuerpo inconsciente del joven Uzumaki.

-Veo que me reconoces – se acercó a la chica de manera segura – Me alegro puesto que seremos equipo a partir de…

-Un momento – lo interrumpió – dijiste ¿equipo?

-¿Qué pensabas? ¿Qué Orochimaru te entregaría sus poderes y te irías así como así? Ahora eres parte de nosotros - ¿poderes? ¿Orochimaru? Ahora menos entendía a Sasuke…

-¿Orochimaru? ¿De qué hablas? –Sasuke comprendió entonces la razón por la que lo miraba tan extrañada.

-¿No sabes lo que pasó? –le preguntó. Como respuesta Hinata negó suavemente. Entonces el chico que tenía en las piernas tosió suavemente escupiendo algo de sangre. Hinata inmediatamente volteó hacia él y le acarició las mejillas preocupada por su salud.

-Explícamelo luego. Ahora, ¿podrías darme algo para curarlo? Se ve muy mal…. –nuevamente Hinata demostraba que le importaba mas la vida de Naruto que la de ella misma.

Sasuke se levantó asintiendo y salió en busca de algún botiquín de primeros auxilios.

Hinata no separó su mirada del rostro del rostro de Naruto mientras llegaba Sasuke. Nunca lo había tenido tan cerca sin tener la gran necesidad de desmayarse. Ahora cuidaría de él por un largo rato.

Cuando llegó el Uchiha con el botiquín no pudo evitar mirar a Hinata en todo el tiempo que ella curaba a su viejo amigo.

Tal vez sus técnicas eran muy simples, puesto que nunca había tenido la intención de curar a alguien; sin embargo, en ningún momento se sintió débil al hacerlo. Era como si tuviera la seguridad que en toda la vida nunca tuvo.

-Me siento extraña… –murmuró más para sí que para su compañero Uchiha.

-Pienso que dentro de todo es normal puesto que tu cuerpo está cambiando…. El poder está entrando en ti… -lo último lo dijo en un murmuro.

_Poder…._ Siempre había deseado tener poder…. Ser fuerte y segura…. Ahora lo era y sentía como si algo le faltase…

Entonces un tercero, bueno cuarto contando al inconsciente Hokage, entró en la habitación mirando detenidamente como Hinata aún cuidaba del poseedor del Kyubi.

-Encárgate de él, Sasuke –dijo Orochimaru.

-¿Encargarse de él? ¿A qué se refiere con eso? – preguntó repentinamente preocupada Hinata, le preocupaba cual era la definición de Orochimaru de "Encargarse de él"

-A que lo mate….- dijo Sasuke como si fuera cualquier cosa mientras se acercaba a Hinata para tomar a Naruto. Ella impulsivamente rodeó a Naruto entre sus brazos.

-¡No puedes Matarlo! –gritó la poseedora del Byakugan.

-¡Si puede y lo hará! –le respondió Orochimaru.

Las lágrimas de los ojos de Hinata comenzaron a correr y ella negaba sin dejar que Sasuke se acercara a Naruto murmuró:

-Me quedaré con ustedes y haré lo que me pidan…. Pero…. Por favor… dejadlo ir…. él… él… necesita ir con un medico… -levantó la vista hacia Sasuke aún con las malditas lágrimas traicioneras cayéndole – Por favor… Sasuke… Orochimaru… se los ruego…

Orochimaru se soltó a reír mientras que Hinata y Sasuke lo miraban extrañados.

-Entonces el rumor era cierto –continuo hablando mientras reina – la heredera del Clan Hyuga enamorada del poseedor del Zorro de Nueve Colas…. ¿También es cierto el rumor que casi mueres por salvarlo en la pelea contra Pain aun cuando tu no pudiste hacer nada para ayudarlo?

Hinata agachó su vista y algo nerviosa murmuró un simple "SÍ"

-Bien, en ese caso…. Te quedarás aquí y obedecerás cada una de mis órdenes sin cuestionarlas y a cambio –volteó a ver a Naruto que aún estaba abrazándolo Hinata – Tu querido Hokage lo dejaré con vida…. ¿Te parece el trato?

A ella no le gustaba tener que estar relacionada con algún tema que tuviera que ver con alguien como Orochimaru, de hecho no le gustaban las peleas. Pero si no aceptaba, Sasuke no dudaría en matar a Naruto y no podía permitir tal cosa.

-De acuerdo, solo déjenme asegurarme que lo dejarán en un lugar seguro –podrían jugarle mal y matarlo de todos modos solo que lejos de ella.

-Vale… Vale… no me sorprende que desconfíes de mí, tienes razones para hacerlo –volteo hacia el pelinegro y continuó hablando – Ve con ella y déjalo Valle del Fin, pronto lo encontrarán –Sasuke asintió y se acercó a Naruto. Ahora, Hinata si cedió a entregárselo y lo ayudó a trasportarlo… solo esperaba no encontrarse a nadie en el trayecto.

* * *

**Un nuevo Capitulo... espero que les guste... :DD**


	4. Chapter 4

Todo lo que estaba pasando le traería una serie de problemas con todo el mundo. Se volvería una ninja renegada con el único fin de que no lastimaran a su amado.

Era un sacrificio que ella estaría dispuesta a correr. Lo amaba tanto que su vida era insignificante comparada con la de él. Si lo salvaba, cada lágrima, golpe y pena que pasaría al lado de Orochimaru habrá valido la pena.

Ahora ella y su compañero Uchiha sostenían al joven Hokage y desde que habían salido de aquella cueva ninguno de los dos le había hablado al otro, incluso no había habido ningún tipo de contacto visual.

En parte era porque ella sentía una vergüenza enorme puesto que su chaqueta había desaparecido en un intento rustico de detener el sangrado de la herida que tenía Naruto y, ahora, solo vestía una pequeña blusa de tirantes con escoté en forma de "V" que hacía que su muy formada anatomía resaltara aún más.

Por otro lado, Sasuke, mantenía su completa seriedad ycalma que eran muy común en él. Pasó el tiempo y ya se estaban acercando al Valle del Fin. Cuando Sasuke por fin pudo pronunciar aquella pregunta que le pasaba por la mente desde hace tiempo.

-¿Por qué lo haces? –murmuró volteando a mirar por primera vez a la joven Hyuga. Para Hinata aquella pregunta la tomó por sorpresa, pero solo respondió.

-¿Por qué lo preguntas? – pronunció aquellas palabras en un intento de esquivar la pregunta. El Uchiha lo notó.

-Te quieres salir por la tangente, mala idea. Aún así te responderé – hizo una pausa y detuvo su caminar deteniendo consigo a Hinata que lo ayudaba a llevar al chico rubio e inconsciente – te lo pregunto porque me llama la atención el vinculo tan extraño que tienes con él a tal grado de aceptar esto a cambio de que no lo asesinemos.

Hinata sonrió sin ganas y con algo de sarcasmo y luego rió con algo de amargura. Se sentó en el frío pasto para descansar un poco y acomodó la cabeza de Naruto en sus piernas.

-¿Te refieres a que lo amo? ¿Es eso lo que no comprendes? – el chico pelinegro agachó su cabeza agachó su cabeza con algo de ¿vergüenza? -¡Vaya! – Exclamó la heredera Hyuga – Sabía que habías cortado cualquier vínculo con las personas que querías por tu tonta obsesión de matar a tu hermano – Sasuke alzó la vista con ambos ojos muy abiertos. Aquella chica acababa de llamar "tonta obsesión" a la venganza que tenía planeada en contra de Itachi por matar a todo su clan.

**-¡NO ES UNA TONTA OBSESIÓN!** –Le reclamó Sasuke -** ¡ÉL MATÓ A TODA MI FAMILIA! ¡MERECE LA MUERTE!** –el pelinegro se había enfurecido.

-Toda tu vida ha girado alrededor de un solo propósito, matar a tu hermano. Dime, ¿has pensado en lo que harás después de eso?

Esa pregunta tomó por sorpresa al joven. No tenía nada pensado después de acabar con el único propósito de su vida. Desde aquella masacre del Clan, su único fin había sido volverse más fuerte que su hermano y restaurar su clan; sin embargo, en lo segundo tendría un pequeño problema pues él nunca se había sentido atraído por alguna mujer aunque sabía que muchas chicas se habían enamorado de él, entre ellas Sakura Haruno su antigua compañera de equipo.

Hinata se dio cuenta que Sasuke estaba demasiado concentrado y distraído. Sonrió complacida, él no tenía ni la menor idea de lo que sería de su vida después de asesinar a su hermano.

-Ahora entiendes lo que te digo –continuó la peli azul – no sabes lo que será de tu vida. El rencor consumió tu alma. Ya en tus ojos no hay ni una gota de vida. No me sorprende que no tengas ni la menor idea de lo que harás de tu vida.

Ella se sorprendió de lo frívola que sonaban sus palabras. Nunca te había hablado desea manera a alguien, era como si los pensamientos más sarcásticos que su mente fluyeran como el agua del río. Ya no tenía esa vergüenza y timidez que solía poseer desde niña.

El rubio entre sus piernas se movió acurrucándose en ella, esto causó que ella cayera recostada en el pasto. Naruto la abrazó por la cintura, parecía que sus brazos fueran cadenas que le impedían moverse y como si fuera una afirmación a esto, él acomodó su cabeza en el plano vientre de la muchacha y murmuró un:

-No…no…te…vayas… -dijo con una voz entrecortada, aún le dolía demasiado las herida y le era difícil hablar. Hinata lo miraba con ternura.

-Alguien viene… - murmuró Sasuke. Sentía un chakra que conocía muy bien – Hay que irnos, deja a Naruto por ahí y vámonos.

Para ella fue muy doloroso dejarlo ahí, mucho más si él le había pedido que no se fuera. Pero con el dolor de su alma lo dejó recostado, se aseguró que no tuviera ninguna herida, acercó sus labios a los de él y sin dudar los rozó suavemente hundiéndolos en un beso cálido. Naruto –con mucho esfuerzo – logró llevar sus manos a la cabeza de Hinata atrayéndolo más a él.

_**¡NO PODÍA DEJARLA IR!**_

_**¡QUERÍA ESTAR CON ELLA!**_

Se tuvieron que separar después de un rato por falta de aire.

-Por favor…. No te vayas…. Quédate…. –habló nuevamente entrecortadamente el rubio se notaba que era muy difícil pronunciar palabras. Tomó una gran bocanada de aire y continuó - … conmigo… Te… te amo…. –Hinata (que aún seguía sin creer las palabras de rubio) soltó una lagrima.

Toda la vida de la peli azul había esperado a que él le dijera esa simple frase y, ahora que él por fin la pronunciaba ocurría esto.

¿Por qué?

¿Por qué la vida se empeñaba en hacerle su existencia dolorosa?

**_¿Acaso había cometido un pequeño tan grande y esa es mi penitencia? – pensó. _**

-Hinata – Sasuke volvió a llamar la atención de la muchacha – No quiero interrumpir tu momento amoroso con el idiota Uzumaki, pero si quieres cumplir tu promesa con Orochimaru, debemos irnos ya. A no ser que quieras que yo…

-¡Cállate! – Sabía cómo terminaba la frase _"**A no ser que quieras que yo lo mate"**_ - Ya voy – volteó su mirada hacia su amado y murmuró un – Lo siento pero esto lo hago por tu bien… - antes de depositar un último beso y levantarse e ir junto al Uchiha.

Unos ninjas se posaron delante de ellos deteniendo su caminar gritándole su nombre.

-¡Hinata! ¡Detente! ¡No puedes ir con él! ¡No puedes! – gritó desesperadamente su primo.

Aquellos ninjas habían recorrido un largo camino para encontrarla, no permitirían que ella terminara como Sasuke.

Hinata tragó saliva y observó al equipo de Kakashi junto con su primo, Shikamaru e Ino. Se sorprendió al ver a su hermana pequeña, Hanabi, tomada del brazo de su padre. Su corazón latió demasiado rápido y giró su cuerpo dándoles la espalda a sus amigos y familiares.

Había escuchado anteriormente lo que Sasuke decía para que lo dejaran ir con Orochimaru.

-No se interpongan en mi camino, tomé este camino para lograr con mi objetivo y ninguno de ustedes se interpondrá - se escuchó tan firme en su voz que no se notaba que era una mentira.

-¿Qué? ¿A qué te refieres? ¿Qué objetivo? –comenzó a cuestionarle Sakura.

Poco a poco la ira comenzó a perseguir a Hinata. Activó su Byakugan y volteó nuevamente a sus amigos y familiares. Cuando enfocó su vista en su hermana menor, esta la miró con miedo. Hinata entrecerró sus ojos ya que no comprendía el porqué la expresión de Hanabi. Entonces, Lo comprendió.

Alrededor de ella giraba un chakra obscuro, como si este creara una especie de escudo protegiéndola. Miró sus brazos y había extrañas marcas en ambos y una rara sensación se hizo presente recorriéndole las venas. Era… ¿poder? Aquel poder que ella había anhelado ahora lo poseía.

-¿Lo sientes? – murmuró una voz ronca cerca del oído de Hinata. Ella giró su rostro demasiado rápido encontrándose con unos profundos ojos negros observándola con fascinación y curiosidad – Eso… eso es lo que Orochimaru nos ha regalado…. A ti… y a mí…. Pronto, sabrás lo que es ser n vengador y la gloria de ver sufrir a los demás sin sentir culpa alguna…. – continuó Sasuke.

* * *

_**Aquí la continuacion de mi Fanfic!**_

_**Espero que les guste y espero sus comentarios!**_

_**Nos Leemos!**_

_**Lety098**_


	5. Chapter 5

_-¿Lo sientes? – murmuró una voz ronca cerca del oído de Hinata. Ella giró su rostro demasiado rápido encontrándose con unos profundos ojos negros observándola con fascinación y curiosidad – Eso… eso es lo que Orochimaru nos ha regalado…. A ti… y a mí…. Pronto, sabrás lo que es ser un vengador y la gloria de ver sufrir a los demás sin sentir culpa alguna…. – continuó Sasuke._

Tal vez – si estas no fueran estas las circunstancias – aquella sensación de poder le hubiera encantado poseerlo. Sin embargo, sentía algo de miedo al saber que pronto se convertiría en alguien como Sasuke… "Un vengador" esa era la palabra que describía a la perfección a él, pero ella era completamente diferente a aquel muchacho. No había experimentado el dolor que alguna vez pudo haber sufrido Sasuke tras la masacre de su clan. Ella no tenía nada que vengar… había sufrido en su vida, pero no era nada comparado con el dolor de Sasuke.

-Si… -murmuró en respuesta de Sasuke – lo siento y… me gusta sentirlo – sonrió burlonamente y con algo de sarcasmo.

Algo en ella le gustaba, aquel poder que había conseguido sin siquiera pedirlo. Esa sensación de superioridad, ese sentimiento de que era invencible y la mínima posibilidad que si fallaba el que sería herido resultara siendo su amado causó en ella la liberación de aquel "Don" que Orochimaru le había regalado, aunque aún no conocía las verdaderas razones por las que este se lo dio.

-Hinata…. –murmuró petrificada su pequeñita hermana menor. El miedo se estaba apoderando de la pequeña niña. Aun sabiendo que la persona delante de ella era su hermana mayor a la que tanto había querido desde uso de razón, no la reconocía. Era como si algo o alguien se hubieran apoderado del cuerpo de Hinata, o al menos una parte de Hanabi lo deseaba. Ella quería despertar de esa pesadilla de una vez, su hermana no era fría ni tampoco era mala y ahora parecía ser todo lo contrario a lo que era.

-¿Qué sucede, hermana? ¿Te da miedo ver en lo que me he convertido? – Hinata volteó su vista hacia el hombre junto a Hanabi, Hiashi Hyuga.

"Es como si el dolor que le ha causado papá durante todos estos años, lo soltara de golpe" - pensó Hanabi…

Él permanecía detrás de Hanabi, como si estuviera usándola de escudo - ¿Tu también, padre? ¿Te refugias detrás de tu hija menor porque la mayor y a la que siempre menospreciaste ahora es mucho más fuerte que todos vosotros? Incluyendo a este… pobre tonto –lanzó una mirada furtiva a el joven Uzumaki que aún seguía delirando cosas sin sentido.

Ninguno había prestado atención y hasta ese momento no se habían percatado que su amigo permanecía tirado y con múltiples heridas. Rápidamente la mejor amiga de Naruto y Ninja medico de Konoha corrió a su lado y se puso a curarle. Le extrañó que hubiera parte de la chaqueta de Hinata alrededor de la herida más grave deteniéndole el sangrado.

"Hinata…. Tú no lo dañaste, al contrario, lo curaste…. ¿Por qué te comportas de esa manera?"- pensó Sakura.

En este momento, incluso el compañero de Hinata, Sasuke Uchiha, estaba asombrado de la nueva actitud de Hinata. Pero no era de la misma manera que los demás, a él le fascinaba ver la obscuridad dentro de Hinata…. Incluso le parecía extrañamente atrayente esa forma en ella.

-En fin… -continuo hablando la peli azul – ninguno de vosotros me detendrá….

-No… no te vayas…- la vez entrecortada del rubio interrumpió el hablar de Hinata – Por favor…

-No pudiste detener a tu mejor amigo hace 3 años –le recordó la Hyuga, incluso para el peor enemigo de Naruto eso había sido un golpe demasiado bajo para el rubio. Él sintió un golpe de culpa en su pecho.

- ¿Por qué habrías de detenerme a mí? Ya no significas nada para mí…. Es más…. Si vives o no, la verdad no me importa en lo absoluto. Déjame ir y nunca me busques. Porque tal vez Sasuke no te ha querido matar en las múltiples veces que has intentado obligarlo a volver, pero yo no tendré aquella consideración, ni contigo ni con nadie – lo ultimo lo dijo mirando fijamente a su familia, en especial a su primo, Neji, que parecía estar a punto de saltar sobre ella para detenerla.

Hinata pensó por un momento tan pequeño que solo Sakura pudo notarlo y después arrancó su banda ninja del cuello, lanzándolo al lago que habían entre el monumento de Madara Uchiha y el Primer Hokage sabiendo que con el agua de ahí se perdería por completo el aroma de ella por si intentaban rastrearla como una vez lo hicieron con Sasuke.

-¡Pues no nos importa! –esta vez no fue Naruto quien hablo, si no su mejor amigo Kiba, que alzaba su mano como para que Hinata la tomara, pero ella solo rió indiferente – te ofreceré mi mano, hasta que la aceptes….

-Bueno… entonces creo que esa mano quedará alzada por mucho tiempo, deberías de bajarla ya que nunca la tomaré…. Así que…. ¿nos vamos Sasuke? ¿No eras tú el que me estaba apurando hace un minuto? –el pelinegro alzó la vista y asintió sin prestarle mucha atención. Tomó por el hombro a Hinata y desaparecieron tras una capa de neblina.

Ya acercándose a la guarida de Orochimaru, las marcas de Hinata comenzaban a desvanecer y el chakra obscuro comenzaba a alejarse de Hinata. Sasuke miró a Hinata y le preguntó.

-¿Por qué lo has hecho? Tú no te comportas así…

-¡Cállate! Tú no sabes nada sobre mí…. Si quieres saber la respuesta tendrás que sacármela del pensamiento….

* * *

_**Aquí la continuacion de mi Fanfic!**_

_**Espero que les guste y espero sus comentarios!**_

_**Nos Leemos!**_

_**Lety098**_

_**10 comentarios y actualizo! :D **_


	6. Chapter 6

**_El nuevo capítulo de la historia. Espero les guste! :D_**

* * *

Ya habían pasado varios meses desde la última vez que el joven Hokage había visto a su amada. La tenía tan presente en su mente que el solo recuerdo le quemaba por dentro. Quería correr, ir en busca de ella y traerla de vuelta pero más de una persona le prohíba rotundamente buscarla.

Había pasado por muchas decepciones cuando su mejor amigo tomó la misma decisión que ella y ahora nuevamente estaba pasado por lo mismo.

Se rasco la cabeza intentando borrar de su mente los recuerdos de las múltiples veces que él la había visto reír y sonrojarse por culpa de él, pero con eso solo logró extrañarla mucho más.

Un golpeteó detrás de la puerta llamó la atención del muy distraído chico.

-Adelante -murmuró tomando un par de papeles fingiendo revisarlos fue hasta que se dio cuenta de una carta que iba dirigida a él pero no tenía ninguna firma.

-Hokage-sama, ¿puedo pasar? - murmuró entrando una chica de cabellos rosados y unos hermosos ojos de color esmeralda.

El rubio sonrió ampliamente mirando a su compañera y mejor amiga, al menos ella causaría algo de felicidad en él.

-¿Desde hace cuando usas el término "sama" conmigo? -Sakura soltó una pequeña risilla para luego contestar

-Es que ahora eres Hokage y...

-Seguimos siendo amigos, ¿no? -fue interrumpido por el oji azul, ella solo pudo asentir a la pregunta del rubio - Entonces sígueme llamando como siempre: "Naruto-kun" - su amiga le sonrió ampliamente dándose cuenta del excelente amigo que tenía, tan simple - En fin, arreglado ese asunto... ¿para qué me buscabas?

A la peli rosa ya se le había olvidado la razón por la que venía a ver a su amigo, al recordarlo agachó su mirada algo entristecida y dolida. Pensó que sería más fácil si él recibía esa información de ella, pero era muy complicado encontrar las palabras adecuadas para decirle algo que sabía que era un tema que ninguno de los dos había superado.

-Verás... los ANBU... verás... ellos...pues... - comenzó a vacilar, lo que provocó que el rubio desesperara.

-! DILO DE UNA VEZ SAKURA!... y según tú yo era muy desesperante - lo ultimo lo dijo en un murmuro asegurándose de que la chica no lo escuchara.

-Deberías de controlar tu humor -cuestionó.

-Mira quien lo dice... -dijo entre dientes.

-¡¿QUE DIJISTE?! - ella tomó a Naruto con una mano mientras que con la otra de dio un fuerte golpe en la cabeza dejándolo medio tirado en la silla.

El rubio se sobó la herida en la frente que dejaría una buena marca, por primera vez agradeció que gracias al chakra del Kyubi sus heridas aliviaran más rápido.

-¡Vez! -le reclamó - Por tu culpa ya se olvidó lo que te iba a decir... -era medio mentira, no se le había olvidado pero solo quería atrasar la conversación.

* * *

10 minutos después...

El rubio se encontraba aun sobándose el golpazo que le había dado Sakura mientras que la peli rosa caminaba de un lado al otro de la habitación.

Naruto se cansó de esperar la noticia que le tenía que decir Sakura y prestó atención al sobre que le había llegado.

Dentro había uno otro papel era una carta, la caligrafía era perfecta.

* * *

**_Naruto:_**

**_Como ya te debiste de dar cuenta (gracias a tus no muy discretos ANBU) Orochimaru ha muerto ¿podrías creer lo muy sádica que se ha vuelto esa amada tuya? Ella fue la única que se quiso arriesgar para desafiarlo, tiene esa sangre fría que es tan raro... creo que por eso Orochimaru la consideraba la acecina perfecta._**

**_Solo escribo esto... bueno la verdad ni siquiera sé porque lo escribo, creo que es una manera de hacerla enojar (de nuevo). Por cierto, no nos vengan a buscar... ahórrenos la pena de tener que herirlos hasta dejarlos casi muertos... la ultima vez casi te mataba, ¿lo recuerdas? Aunque por lo que sé te hicieron creer que había sido Hinata. Irónico ¿no?_**

**_En conclusión, ¡Dejadnos en paz! créeme... ella está mucho mejor conmigo de lo que estaría contigo._**

**_Nos encontraremos pronto, eso creo..._**

**_Sasuke Uchiha._**

* * *

Naruto se quedó mirando la carta y pasando una frase una y otra vez intentando descifrar qué quiso decir con esta:

_"ella está mucho mejor conmigo de lo que estaría contigo"_

¿Significaba que ahora Sasuke y Hinata estaban juntos?

¿Era una simple frase que había puesto para molestarlo?

La rabia le invadía, tanto tiempo pensando que posiblemente ella estuviera sufriendo y resultaba que estaba bien ¡Que estupidez!

Volteó a ver a su amiga aún dando vueltas en la habitación.

-Sakura -le llamó - si viniste a decirme que Sasuke y Hinata mataron a Orochimaru, ya lo sé... ¿puedes retirarte? Quiero estar solo... -murmuró, haciendo que la oji verde lo mirara con algo de dolor.

-Naruto-kun...yo...-no sabía que decirle.

-Vete -le ordenó haciendo un ademán hacia la puerta.

Ella salió pensando en el cambio tan repentino de su amigo.

_"Lo siento, Naruto. Pero tienes que olvidarle, aunque mi felicidad esté de por medio, te haré olvidarla" -pensó._

* * *

Lejos de ahí, se encontraban 3 chicos y 2 chicas.

El primero, el más serio de todos y también el líder del grupo, Sasuke Uchiha, se encontraba mirando la luna y con sus pensamientos en otro lado. Ya había cumplido el primero de sus objetivos pensados, deshacerse del que fue su "maestro" aunque él no lo llegaba a considerar un verdadero maestro si no una persona que le enseñó algo básico en su verdadero objetivo: matar a su hermano y vengar a su clan.

A un lado de él se encontraba una muchacha con los ojos rojos, un color de cabello que hace juego, y un peinado inusual, Karin. Ella solo admiraba como el líder del grupo pensaba, a veces ella podía ser irritante ya que consideraba "Un Dios Perfecto" mientras que los otros integrantes solo lo consideraban como lo que era: Un vengador.

Al fondo de la habitación había dos muchachos mas acompañados de otra chica. El que estaba en la orilla era un muchacho con el pelo blanco con un ligero tinte azul, los ojos morados y una camiseta media sucia sin mangas su nombre era Suigetsu, el parecía muy divertido con una hoja de papel en la que escribía; por otro lado, la chica de cabello azul oscuro, piel blanca y ojos blancos junto con el chico bastante alto con un cabello erizado color naranja estaban discutiendo sobre como realizarían el primer paso para asesinar al hermano de Sasuke.

Cuando a la chica más seria de ahí se le ocurrió mirar a un lado donde se encontraba el divertido Suigetsu, ella rió suavemente para después hablar.

-¿Que se supone que haces? -le preguntó en un tono de superioridad. A pesar de no ser la líder del grupo, Hinata Hyuga era la segunda al mando y se podría decir que la mano derecha del joven Uchiha.

-No eres mi mamá, no tengo por qué darte explicaciones -dijo.

-Una carta -murmuró el líder desde el otro estreno de la habitación mientras se levantaba y caminaba hacia el grupo de tres personas sentándose junto a la Hyuga - Yo se lo pide, no tienes por qué preocuparte - dijo mientras recargaba su cabeza en el hombre de la morena.

Para nadie era raro ver esa situación. Desde que Hinata le había demostrado a Sasuke su gran lealtad hacia él, Sasuke se había abierto con ella convirtiéndose probablemente en la única con la que hablaba abiertamente, en una amiga aunque Sasuke nunca hablaba de su único vínculo con ella. A solo una persona le molestaba esa situación, la idla de Sasuke, Karin, quien enfadada miraba la situación desde el antiguo sitio de la habitación.

-No sabía que pudiera hacer otra cosas que no fuera querer romper todo en dos partes - eso causó una sonrisa en el moreno que yacía en su hombro.

-¡Oh! ¡Cierto! ¡Casi se me olvidaba! - el pelo blanco se levantó para acomodarse entre Hinata y Sasuke haciendo molestar al último quien lo miró con ojos de pocos amigos -¿Qué? Solo vine a preguntarte si querías que la firmara como tú o como Hinata o como un anónimo.

-Fírmala como sea -dijo entre dientes.

-¿No se supone que es una carta para el Hokage? ¿Por qué habría de ser firmada por alguien que no sea nuestro líder? - gruñó la pelirroja mientras se acercaba.

"¿Hokage? Esa carta... va... para Naru...Naruto-kun ¿por qué Sasuke le escribiría a Naruto?"

-Vaya te quedaste Helada - se burló la peli roja - y yo que creí que ya habías superado a mi primo... bueno creo que no era así.

Era cierto, escuchar que nombraban a Naruto le cayó como un balde de agua helada. Cada vez que mencionaban a Konoha o a alguien de ahí su mente involuntariamente se iba dirigiendo a su Hokage, Naruto Uzumaki. No lo había superado e iba a ser muy difícil para ella superarlo ya que una parte del alma de ella vivía en él aunque ella fingía no quererlo más.

-Ya lo superé -mintió a lo que la peli roja respondió un "Ajá" - como sea, si se supone que no queremos que nos encontrareis porque le mandarán una carta al Hokage.

- Por los ANBU nos están siguiendo y ya me arto de ellos- dijo el Uchiha - Además le gusta romper las cosas a la mitad ¿lo olvidabas? Si me quieres ser completamente fiel, tal y como lo dijiste hace meses, tienes que romper esos vínculos que tienes.

-Si tu quieres hacerlo hazlo -ella se levantó y caminó hasta la puerta de la habitación - solo te recuerdo algo muy bien, los vínculos se rompen aquí-dijo señalando su corazón - y podré seguirte siendo fiel hasta mi último respiro, pero eso no significa que tengas la autoridad para decirme con quien puedo o no tener vínculos ¿entendiste? -lo ultimo lo gruñó mientras cerraba la puerta en un portazo tirando varias cosas debido al golpe.

-Vaya... que humor ¿no crees, Sasuke-kun? - habló Karin con ese tono sensual queriendo "seducir" (de nuevo) a Sasuke.

-Cállate.

* * *

La joven salió de la casa mirando el horizonte y sintiendo una gran opresión en su pecho como si le hubieran arrancado el corazón.

"Sasuke podrá darme ordenes, podrá incluso matarme. Pero si algo nunca le permitiré será influir en lo que siento por tú, Naruto-kun. A pesar que debes de odiarme, nunca te abandonaré y, cuando llegue el momento, volveré a estar a tu lado. Te lo prometo"

* * *

-Nos mandó a hablar, Hokage-sama -habló entrando unos jóvenes ANBU.

-Sí, quiero saber todo lo que lograron reunir sobre la misión que se les asignó sobre los ninjas Sasuke y Hinata.

-Creo que ese tema se nos prohibió hablar con usted.

-Soy el Hokage ¿no? Soy el único que puede prohibirles algo y les ordenó que me los diga.

-De acuerdo, señor.

"De este asunto solo yo me encargaré, los traeré de vuelta a sí tenga que usar el poder del Kyubi"


	7. Chapter 7

Hinata se movía incomoda desde el intento de cama que había hecho con algunas colchas que había encontrado. No estaba muy segura si el sentimiento que la acarreaba era bueno o malo.

Nervios y culpa.

Nervios por la carta que Suigetsu no le había dejado leer aun cuando le rogó por más de dos horas que al menos le dijera que era aquello que Sasuke necesitaba decirle a Naruto, pero Suigetsu se excusó argumentando que Sasuke lo mataría si él se enterara de algo. No quiso decir nada ante esa lógica ya que conociendo como era el azabache si era capaz de matarlo y posiblemente a ella también.

Culpa porque sabía que la mayoría de los siguientes problemas que fueran causados a la Aldea o en todo caso a su actual Hokage serían en su mayoría por ella.

Soltó un largo suspiro dejándose vencer, no conseguiría el sueño si seguía concentrándose en cosas que posiblemente no tenían ningún sentido.

Inmediatamente el recuerdo de la primera vez que vio a Karin le regresó a la mente.

_"-¿Por qué tienes que preocuparse por una persona que nunca se vio que fueras realmente importante para él? _

_*-¿Por qué debes de querer cuidarlo cuando la mayor parte de su vida solo te consideró una chica rara?_

_-¿Por qué cuidar de alguien que nunca se ha visto realmente interesado en lo que te pase?_

_-¿Qué sentido tiene cargar con el peso de protegerlo aún cuando ya ni siquiera lo ves?- _

_Pregunta tras pregunta le soltaba la pelirroja, pero la joven de cabellos azulados no respondía ninguna. Karin pensó que era porque no tenía ninguna respuesta lo suficientemente convincente como para poder cargar con ese peso el resto de su vida, pero Hinata si tenía una respuesta para ello:_

_¡Porque lo amo! _

_Esa simple frase de 3 palabras eran más que suficientes para que la chica dejara todo su pasado atrás para que el rubio pudiera seguir viviendo._

_-Solo desperdicias tu vida…. –continuó la pelirroja al ver quela azulada no le respondía - En vez de eso, deberías de conseguirte un marido o algo por el estilo. Perderás tu juventud cuidando de alguien que nunca te vio como algo más que una amiga… es más, ni siquiera como una amiga te vio."_

Hinata sabía que en aquella ocasión Karin había hablado así con el único fin de que Hinata decidiera huir de Sasuke e ir corriendo de regreso a Konoha, pero esa última cosa ya no era una opción. Ahora, si Karin le repetía aquellas últimas palabras ¿le dolerían igual que la primera vez?

Le gustara o no a la Hyuga, Karin tenía razón. No había motivos para realizar una locura como lo que hizo, pero no se arrepentía de ninguna forma. Protegió aquello que consideró lo más importante para ella y eso era lo importante.

Agitó su cabeza intentando no pensar mucho en aquello, sinceramente no entendía muy bien porque cada vez que hablaban de Konoha, Naruto se hacía presente en su mente.

Se levantó con mucho cuidado intentando no despertar a nadie, dar un paseo nocturno en la mitad de la noche era algo tranquilo que podía hacer y eso la distraería un rato o al menos dejaría de dar vueltas en aquella colcha que tanto le molestaba.

Cuando iba a dar su primer paso fuera de aquella habitación una voz conocida la llamó.

-¿Qué haces despierta y a dónde vas a estas horas? –esa voz a mitad de la noche podía ocasionar un infarto, Sasuke Enojado….

-A ver…. Estoy despierta porque este tonto calor no me deja dormir ya que ALGUIEN – remarcó la última palabra, mirando con odio al durmiente Suigetsu – se le ocurrió rentar el único cuarto que estaba cerca del horno del hotel y, por lo mismo, parece que estamos en el mismísimo infierno, segundo voy a dar una vuelta porque necesito salir de aquí…. Volveré para el amanecer…. –murmuró lo último y salió del lugar sin esperar que el azabache le diera una respuesta.

POV: HINATA

Poco a poco me fui alejando de aquel lugar, estar sola era una de las cosas que se me daba muy bien. No pasaba mucho tiempo con alguno de mis compañeros (si es que se les puede considerar eso) ya que la mayoría del tiempo la pasaba imaginando que hubiera pasado si no me hubiera ido de Konoha, sin embargo, no me arrepiento de mi decisión. Sasuke si hubiera sido capaz de matar a Naruto sin sentir algún tipo de remordimiento y si ella, con aquel sacrifico, podía prolongar la vida de su amado, lo haría sin dudarlo.

El sonido del agua fluyendo llegó a mis oídos.

-Una cascada – murmuré – al menos un baño nocturno me distraerá por un rato….

Activé mi Byakugan y pude confirmar que no muy lejos de aquí había una hermosa cascada donde caía abundante agua. Me adentré un poco más al busque asegurándome que nadie me estuviera siguiendo, Sasuke era del tipo de personas que si era capaz de hacerlo.

A los pocos minutos ya me encontraba frente a una bella cascada que extrañamente me parecía familiar, como si la hubiese visto en un sueño o algo por el estilo.

-Esto es como un Déjà vu – murmuré – me recuerda tan aquella noche durante esa misión…. Que recuerdos…creo que ese fue el momento más vergonzoso de mi vida…. Cuando me viste dándome un baño nocturno –murmuré mirando a la luna que para mí, era como hablarle a Naruto ya que él siempre había sido mi luz en la obscuridad como lo era la luna para todos los humanos. Añadida por Iván Hyuga

Corrí lo más rápido que pude al centro de la laguna. Poco a poco me fui desasiendo de mis ropas sin importarme si alguien podía verme o no. Quería sentirme libre y eso era lo que haría aunque la vida me llevase en lograrlo. Quería recordar aquel momento en que al menos por un minuto fui "una hermosa mujer" para Naruto.

POV: NARUTO

Llevaba toda la noche buscando alguna pista que nos dirigiera al paradero de Sasuke y Hinata, pero ellos eran muy listos y de alguna manera habían logrado que su aroma se dispersara a 20 lugares diferentes a la vez.

¡CUAN MOLESTO PODÍA SER QUE AL QUE SIGUES ES MUCHO MAS LISTO QUE TU!

Solté un gruñido al darme cuenta que si seguíamos de esta manera JAMÁS volvería a ver a ninguno de mis dos amigos…

-Naruto…. ¿te encuentras bien? –preguntó mi mejor amiga mientras se sentaba junto a mí volteé a verla durante un segundo pero inmediatamente la separé nuevamente. Sabía que solo bastaba mirarme para darse cuenta que mi estado de ánimo no era el mejor de todos -¡Animo! –Me alentó - ¡Los encontraremos! ¡Ya verás! – desde que Sasuke se había ido de la Aldea normalmente era Yo quien alentaba a Sakura para no perder la fe de encontrarlos, pero cuando Hinata decidió ir con él aquellas esperanzas y ánimos que me caracterizaban se habían esfumado por completo.

A decir verdad, no recorvaba muy bien lo que había pasado en aquella ocasión, pero todos me habían dicho que ella se había alejado por voluntad propia y aunque una parte de mí no lo quería creer tuve que hacerme a la idea de que era cierto.

-¿De verdad lo crees? ¿Crees… crees que podamos encontrarlos y hacerlos volver a la Aldea? –Sasuke bufó molesta mientras se levantaba y me daba un buen zape golpeándome contra un árbol.

-¡¿DÓNDE QUEDÓ EL NARUTO QUE NUNCA PERDIA LA ESPERANZA DE REGRESAR A SU MEJOR AMIGO A LA ALDEA?! –me gritoneó.

-Esa es la pregunta que me hago todos los días, Sakura-chan…. Como sea –me levanté estirando mis músculos – seguiré buscando un rato más…. Deberías de volver a la aldea, está haciendo frío y podrías enfermarte.

Sakura me sonrió mostrando unos amplios dientes blancos y un brillo inusual en sus orbes verdes.

-A veces actúas como mi papá –se burló para luego salir corriendo del lugar.

Intenté no prestarle mucha atención al comentario de Sakura, últimamente ella hacia hasta lo imposible por sacarme una sonrisa pero rara vez lo lograba.

Caminé sin un rumbo fijo, la verdad seguir aquellos rastros que llevaban al medio de la nada cada vez me estaban molestando más.

Se empezó a sentir una especie de bochorno, como cuando estás cerca de donde hay un mar o algún río... conforme me seguía avanzando aquella sensación se hacía más fuerte, posiblemente me estuviera acercando a aquel río o mar o lo que sea que me provocará esa sensación.

El crujido de unas ramas sobre de mí, hizo que me pusiera alerta. Se suponía que estaba en una misión de alto riesgo y lo que menos hacia era protegerme. No pude ver el rostro de la persona que pasó sobre de mí, solo que poseía un largo y lacio cabello azulado y su aroma quedó imprecando en el aire, una tenue fragancia de vainilla combinado con algo más espeso… posiblemente el olor del pasto o del lodo que había agarrado mientras corría.

Aquel aroma me parecía tan familiar, tan… mío. Caminé detrás de ella siguiendo aquel rastro fresco. Ella se paró de pronto y su rostro era perfectamente cubierto por la obscuridad que la noche nos regalaba.

Estaba seguro de saber quién era ella, pero lo que me confirmó su identidad fue su dulce voz hablando.

-Esto es como un Déjà vu – murmuró – me recuerda tan aquella noche durante esa misión…. Que recuerdos…creo que ese fue el momento más vergonzoso de mi vida…. Cuando me viste dándome un baño nocturno –ella tenía su vista alzada como si hablara con el cielo, pero sus palabras eran como dirigidas a alguien y no había nadie aparte de mí que estuviera cerca….

¡UN MOMENTO! ¡¿ELLA DIJO…ELLA DIJO…VERLA…VERLA BAÑANDOSE?!

¡Creo que recordaría una hazaña como esa!

Ella se lanzó contra el agua, quitándose la ropa mientras se acercaba. Al llegar al centro de la ¿laguna? Comenzó a danzar sobre esta, moviéndose a una sincronía que parecía que ella podía mover el agua a su placer, parecía una verdadera diosa griega. No podía apartar mis ojos de aquella perfección, aquellas curvas, aquella tonalidad tierna que hace que cualquier hombre se vuelva loco con tan solo observar a aquella damisela que ahora estaba delante de mí.

¿Qué se supone que debo de hacer?

¡Maldita sea! ¡Ni siquiera debería de estar observándola! Era un maldito pervertido! Bueno… dicen que los alumnos se parecen a los maestros…. ¿Es buena idea culpar a Jiraiya de esto?

Ella detuvo su danza y observó a la luna y esta le iluminó el rostro confirmando mis sospechas. Hinata Hyuga con todo su esplendor estaba parada desnuda frente a mí.

**_¿Qué se supone que debo de hacer? _**

* * *

**_Diganme chicas! ¿que es lo que creen que haga nuestro amante del Ramen, Uzumaki Naruto?_**

**_Pronto subiré la continuacion..._**

**_Esperenla! _**


End file.
